space_engine_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockman
Blockman belongs to the same race as Roblox Guy and other Roblox characters, having blocky limbs and torsos. He is 18 as of -997847. Biography Blockman was born June 6th, -997865, in the Folder. It is unknown who his parents are or if he even has parents. When the Folder collapsed on December 28th, -997847, he fell into the black hole, sending him to the void. In the Void, Blockman and the rest of the Folder People who had fallen into the black hole appeared somewhere on the Plains on the large chunk of Orates, near Delaro City, on December 28th, -997847. They appeared moments before Calinsia blasted off in her new cruiser, and they watched it fly off to Heaven at FTL. They then proceeded to her old boat house she left behind, and raided it for supplies and slept in it. They then wandered around and arrived at the Factory, before splitting up. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went over to the Dead Swamps to get water and food, while everyone else, including Blockman, went to Delaro City to set up camp. At Delaro City they claimed their own rooms in an abandoned skyscraper, and slept. The next day, December 30th, -997847, Smugman, Steve, and Blockman headed out to find the others, while the rest of them stayed behind. When the Factory exploded, everyone in the building hurried to a bunker they discovered to hide. Mr Poop, Honk, Bubba, Pyra (presumably) did not make it. Steve, Blockman, and Smugman, heading towards the Dead Swamps, came across Look and Octa on their way there. Smugman took Look and Octa to the city, while Steve and Blockman continued to the swamps as debris from the Sphere fell around them. The Factory was destroyed in the process, and before it exploded the river of toxic waste it created started to dry up. This allowed them to cross through much faster to the swamps, and made it to Papyrus, Mugman 2, HK, and Sam just before the Factory exploded. They had only moments to make a decision, and all jumped off a cliff in a waterfall right before the blast wave roared over them. They floated down slowly with the low gravity in the Void, and eventually landed on the ruins of the Sphere, along with a bit of water from the waterfall. There Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman headed to the west while Steve, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went east. Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman came across a radio antenna with solar panels and a battery station, and hid inside it from the radioactive fallout that was snowing down. There they slept, woke up, took some batteries and found an entrance into the interior of the Sphere, and explored around, eventually finding more supplies and food and water. They eventually found Hollow Knight, Steve, and Papyrus, along with Coin. They headed back to the Bunker on an escape pod, executed The Plan, and entered the game. Blockman entered Session A on the Land of Ruin and Gas, with Sam as his client and Hollow Knight as his server. Over the next few days or so they continue to wait for a reply from Team B or find out where Coin went, and do some grinding and world exploration. Blockman makes himself an upgraded radiation suit and laser pistol before the Green Sun Bomb is detonated, destroying the entire session and sending him to the Underworld along with everyone else in the session. Blockman and everyone from Session A are currently waiting around there, not having any computer to communicate with Session B. Personality Blockman is very brash and skeptical, similar to Sven, but meaner. He can be compared to Sollux or Karkat, as he doesn't actually mean it when he yells at or insults people; its just part of his personality. He has a laser pistol and tophat, and somehow lost his gun on the way to the Void.